The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by Kasanelover
Summary: This is what happens when I have music rants!


**I had a huge freaking rant about The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood. Sooooo...I decided to interfere with the story and change it up a bit! Why? Because it's a free country! :)**

It was another day in the woods when Teto Kasane ***Little Red Riding Hood*** was skipping through the woods with a basket full of medicine for her grandmother who was quite sick. However, she wasn't alone and she knew. She just couldn't do anything about it. Ted Kasane ***The Wolf* **was watching her from behind a tree. She simply sighed and remained skipping. Unfortunately for them both, they couldn't talk or even see each other because of their story. What made it even worst was the fact they loved each other. Not as friends, not as brother and sister. Boyfriend and girlfriend actually. But, as their story states, they are not allowed to be with each other.

But that will change. She just didn't know it. Moments into her skipping, Ted couldn't bare to just see Teto skip by and pounced on her, making them both land behind a bush. He then pinned her down to insure she didn't run away.

"Ted!" Teto loudly whispered.

"What's wrong? You're not happy?" Ted asked.

"No it's not that! Definetly not that!" Teto replied.

"Than what's the problem?" Ted asked.

"The story!" Teto replied.

"Fuck the story, I love you!" Ted said.

"But-"

"**Fuck. The. God damn story.**" Ted said with a cold tone.

Teto stared at Ted, slightly blushing and her eyes widened.

"...okay." She said calmly.

"Thank you." Ted said.

"But I still have to get this-Ted, you're poking me." Teto said.

"I'm a wolf, I don't where clothes." Ted said.

"Please get off." Teto said.

Ted sat on his knees and watched Teto sit up. She then stared at the thing that poked her: His cock. She blushed madly and looked at Ted directly in the eyes.

"Sorry." Ted said.

"It-it's alright." Teto said.

"What's in your little basket this time?" Ted asked.

"Medicine for my grandmother. I have to deliver this to her." Teto replied.

"You ain't goin' anywhere!" Ted snapped.

"What?! Ted, I can't have my grandmother die!" Teto said.

"You're right...give me your clothes." Ted said.

"What?!" Teto asked.

"Give me your clothes, I have an idea." Ted replied.

"Ted, I'm not going to be out here **naked** while you do something insane with my clothes!" Teto said.

"Trust me." Ted said. He put his hand over Teto's.

"...fffffffiiiiinnnneeeee." Teto said.

Moments later...

Ted was in Teto's outfit while Teto was nude and covering her genitalia and breasts. Ted picked up the basket with Teto's grandmother's medicine in it.

"I'll be back." Ted said. He skipped away merrily.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Teto said to herself.

Meanwhile...

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

Ted hit the doorbell on Teto's grandmother's door and waited patiently for her grandmother. He looked around momentarily and then gasped.

"Aw fuck me! She has big boobs!" Ted said. He looked around and grabbed two big apples and stuffed them in Teto's cloak.

"This'll have to do for now." Ted said to himself.

And not a moment to soon, Teto's grandmother opened to door and stared at Ted. She couldn't tell if it really was Ted or not and assumed it was her grand daughter.

"Little Red!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi grandma!" Ted with a girly voice.

"My, has your chest gotten...bigger!" Grandma said. She pointed at Ted's chest.

"Umm...yeah! Puberty sure went after my chest!" Ted said nervously.

"Come in, deary!" Grandma said.

Ted stepped inside Grandma's house and looked around.

"Did you bring my medicine?" Grandma asked while closing the door.

"Sure did!" Ted replied. He handed Grandma the basket.

Grandma grabbed it and grabbed the medicine in it.

"You're such a dear." Grandma said. She patted Ted's head.

Ted giggled in a girly fashion.

"Did that wolf bother you on the way here?" Grandma asked.

"Umm...what wolf?" Ted asked.

"That furry vermit that always tries to steal everything in your basket." Grandma replied.

"Oh. No, he didn't." Ted said.

"Oh that's good. I tell ya' he's one heartless fellow." Grandma said.

"Well, he is kinda lonely..." Ted said.

"But he should at least bother someone else. Better yet, he should be bothering his own species rather than anyone elese!" Grandma said.

Ted looked down.

"Umm...yeah." Ted said.

"Okay deary, I'm going to take my medicine. Feel free to get comfy." Grandma said.

"Actually, I have to get going." Ted said.

"Oh, how dissappointing. Well, I'll see you tommorow then." Grandma said.

"Okay. Bye, Grandma." Ted said. He picked up the basket and skipped away merrily.

Grandma grinned and closed the door. Ted was upset about what Grandma had said about him. How would she know all this? Does Teto tell her all this stuff behind his back? Does she hate him and just acts polite to him? All are questions that circled around his mind and were hard to answer at this point.

Moments later, Ted skipped his way back to the bush he and Teto landed in. He then stared at Teto.

"What happened?" Teto asked.

"Um...everything went smoothly." Ted replied.

"That look on your face says different. What happened?" Teto asked.

"Everything did go smoothly! It's just...it's just what your grandmother said about me...have you been telling her rotten stuff about me behind my back!?" Ted asked.

"No! It's all part of the story line!" Teto replied.

"Oh...are you sure?" Ted asked.

Teto facepalmed and sighed in fustration.

"Yes. I am sure." Teto replied.

"Good. For second there I thought this was all just some act." Ted said.

"No. It's part of the **STORY!**" Teto said.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Ted said.

"Thank you." Teto said.

"So...now what?" Ted asked.

"Take my clothes off. Please." Teto replied.

"Oh...right." Ted said. He took off all of Teto's clothes and handed it back to her.

"Ted." Teto said.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Why are there two huge apples in my cloak?" Teto asked while holding up the apples.

"Your breast are huge. I had to myself look just like you so I used to apples to represent your freakishly large breasts." Ted replied.

"Is there a problem with my breasts?" Teto asked.

"No! I never said that! They're just really, really...big." Ted replied while staring at Teto's breasts.

"Ted, stop looking at my breasts." Teto said.

Ted looked directly in Teto's eyes and flicked his tail in her direction.

"Why don't you where pants when you know you have a dangling penis that'll point at someone if you're turned on?" Teto asked.

"Dogs don't wear pants and their cocks dangle around. Wolves don't wear pants and their cocks dangle around. It's all part of nature. And it doesn't always get erect when I get turned on! Sometimes it just happens out of nowhere!" Ted explained.

"That makes sense but doesn't it bother other wolves?" Teto asked.

"No. Our life style is pretty simple. We wake up, we get the pack together, hunt, eat, drink, find a mate and...well, mate with her, walk around, sleep, wait for the puppies to come, you know? It's like your lifestyle but it's not so complex." Ted explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Teto asked.

"Unlike you and other people, wolves don't need to get ready for sex or anything. We see one we like, we enter her from behind and keep it like that until we reach climax. Sometimes, we have to kick each other in the ass just to make sure no one takes that wolf." Ted explained.

"That explains alot." Teto said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ted asked.

"Well, wolves are very aggressive and don't live long." Teto replied.

"I live long! I've been alive longer than you have!" Ted said.

"How old?" Teto asked.

"31 in human years!" Ted replied.

"How old is that in dog years?" Teto asked.

"217 years." Ted replied.

"You can't be that old." Teto said.

"I'm not! My age goes my human years, not dog years." Ted said.

"That makes alot more sense." Teto said.

"Good." Ted said.

Teto stared at Ted and Ted stared back. Both remained silent...momentarily. Before the silence could continue any longer, Ted got on Teto and positioned is cock to go inside Teto.

"TED!" Teto yelled.

"You don't want to do this?" Ted asked.

"it's-it's not that! You're being so rough about it! Take it easy!" Teto replied.

"Oh...sorry." Ted said.

"Just don't enter so roughly. I'm not a wolf." Teto said.

"Right. Humans are more sensitive than wolves." Ted said.

"Is there a problem with it?" Teto asked.

"Alittle...but I'm sure it won't stop me from doing this." Ted replied. He wagged his fluffy tail.

"Hmmmm..." Teto said.

"What? Do I have to do foreplay?" Ted asked.

"I don't know!" Teto replied.

"Man, I hate the human sex life! It's soooooo complex! You got do this and that all the time when it's easier to just go for it!" Ted said.

"I'm not saying you have to! Gggeeee!" Teto said.

"Than what the hell is the problem!?" Ted asked.

"N-nothing, forget it! Get off!" Teto replied.

Ted did as he was told and stared at Teto with his ears pricked up.

"I know there's something wrong. You just won't tell me." Ted said.

"Ted, this is my first time. I'm not you." Teto said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ted asked.

"You've done it before! I haven't! DUH!" Teto replied.

"Oh...I'll guide you through it." Ted said.

"What?!" Teto asked.

"Okay, fuck that plan...let's just see how everything goes." Ted replied.

"Fine." Teto said.

And so, Ted entered Teto slowly, insuring he wouldn't hurt her. Teto moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Ted's waist. Ted pushed himself deeper into Teto slowly, making Teto moan louder. Ted pricked his wolf ears and widened his eyes. He then went deeper inside Teto, making Teto moan even louder.

"Ted!" She moaned.

Ted thrusted inside Teto, making his dick come in and out of Teto slightly. Teto moaned with each and every thrust. She then wrapped her arms around Ted.

"Oh Teto." Ted moaned.

"Ted!" Teto moaned once more.

Ted thrusted faster to Teto's delight. Her moans were music to his ears. Teto moaned as loud as she could as she felt Ted's cock touch her 'G' spot. Ted knew he had struck it and decided to keep going for it. And he did. Teto moaned as loud as she could each time he did.

"Oh Ted! TEEDDD!" She moaned loudly.

"Teto!" Ted moaned. He inserted warm cum inside Teto.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Teto moaned as she felt Ted's cum inside her.

Ted removed his cock from Teto and stared at her passionately.

"I pleased you...and yet, I cummed first." Ted said.

"I know...weird." Teto said.

"And boy, did you love it." Ted said.

Teto blushed madly and stared away from Ted. Ted chuckled and wagged his tail.

"I know..." Teto said.

"Let's keep going. Let's see how far we can get this time." Ted said.

"O-okay." Teto said.

Ted sat beside Teto and kissed her on the lips. Teto wrestled Ted's tongue and moaned in his mouth. Ted crawled over her and positioned her cock to go inside her once more. Teto wrapped her arms around Ted's waist. Again, Ted inserted his cock inside her slowly, making her moan again and making him grin.

"Oh Ted!" Teto moaned again.

"Oh Teto." Ted moaned.

Ted thrusted to Teto's delight. And Teto moaned his name everytime. It was until she decided to flip Ted over, making her be on top. Teto stared at Ted seductively while Ted was slightly blushing.

"I didn't think you were like this." Ted said.

"This is the best time to show my dominant side." Teto said.

"Probably." Ted said.

Teto winked and kissed Ted's throat, making him moan softly. She then jumped on his cock to his delight, making him moan even more.

"Oh Teto!" He moaned.

Teto moaned while breathing heavily and drooling slightly. She jumped on Ted's cock faster, making her and Ted moan louder.

"Teedd! I-I-I'm-

Ted put his finger over her lips, stopping her from talking.

"Let. It. Out." Ted said.

Teto pushed Ted's finger away and moaned loudly as she was about to climax.

"OH TED!" She moaned.

Ted wrapped his arms around Teto's waist. It was after he did so that Teto climaxed and moaned at the top of her lungs, as loud she possibly could.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" She moaned as she cummed all over Ted's dick.

Her moan were heard from everyone. Len and Rin ***Hansel and Grettel***, Neru ***Repunzel***, Tei and Piko ***Alice and Mad Hatter***, Haku ***Snow White***, Ruko ***Sleeping Beauty***, and so many more heard it. All were shocked at the sound of her moan. It was so loud, it actually woke up Ruko and left her startled.

"What the hell?!" Ruko asked.

Poor Rin and Len were dramatized while Tei and Piko were confused. Haku knew what was going on and smiled. Neru widened her eyes. Everyone else: Shocked. But it didn't matter to Ted and Teto. They were happy and that's all that mattered to them.

"Oh Ted...I love you...so much." Teto said while trying to catch her breath.

"I...I love you too...Teto..." Ted said while breathing heavily.

**I'm gettin' a little better! Way better than last time!**


End file.
